puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
NORTHERN LIGHTS (crew)
NORTHERN LIGHTS was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. It was founded on March 9, 2006. History Previously of the flag NORTHERN LIGHTS. Public Statement Welcome to the public articles of Northern Lights.... We will take just about any pirate into our ranks, so just ask an officer to join! Requirments fo promotion: Cabinperson: Just ask,we will be happy to accept you into our ranks. Pirate: You need to have a badge, or be able to get a badge upon promotion, but feel free to ask to become pirate. NOTE:Anything above this is completely up to the captain and first mate's discretion!!!! Officer: We would like to see all broads in piracy skills( we may allow some exceptions if you have already aquired alot of broads) Fleet officer: You must be deemed trustworthy by atleast one senoir officer or captian (dont worry, we just want to see that you are a mature person, and that you will follow the crew rules.) Senior officer: ALL and NONE you may not ask for this position. The captian will promote people to senior officer,whenever he feels the need When you pillage for Northern Lights, we would like you to keep a few rules in mind, to maintain the good name of Northern Lights!!!!!!! Rules....these MUST and HAVE to be followed on our ships. If you fail to follow them you could be planked, demoted,or expelled.If you join our crew....you are entering a BINDING contract to follow are rules. Meaning, if you do not follow them, you will be expelled immediately, and your name could be referred to any future crew you join. You could even be reported to the OMs,if the rule you broke is a reportable offense. For jobbers and above: 1. Do not annoy the battle navigator during battle.Doing so could potentially get you planked and -1 for booty division. 2. Do not leaving during battle, under any circumstances. This includes the engagement period, battle navigation period, and swordfighting period. If you do so, you will get -1. (If you are a crew member you must have a good reason, otherwise you will face consequences.). If you do need to leave a pillage,(NOT DURING BATTLE) it would be nice if you can give a warning in advance. If you need to go afk (away from keyboard) leave your stationif it is going to be more than a minute. If it is going to be more than 3 minutes please leave the vessel. 3. Follow the officers orders failing to do so will get you planked and potentially -1. Also killing yourself during battle will get you planked and -1. Please do not harass the officers to do a certain station, if an officer needs you to carp, please carp. If no orders are given do your best station. 4. Do not swordfight, laze or do parlor games, or distract anyone DURING the pillage, if you do you will be planked. For cabinpersons or above: 5. PTB rule for ships with 3 or less pirates on board.PTB(permission to board) means that you must ask for permission to board the ship. The reason we have this rule is because there are officers who are NOT pillaging, and they do not want pirates on board their ship. If you board w/o the officer onboard agreeing, you will be planked. 6. Spam rule there will be no shouting, no spamming, and no annoying messages on crew chat. 7. Disrespect annoying others will also get you expelled, if you are joking around and another pirate ask you to stop please stop. For pirates and above: 8. Do not gun unless you are asked to. Just because you are a pirate does not mean you are automatically entitled to gun. (Feel free, however, to ask to gun but wait for permission to do so!) For officers and above: 9. Everyone aboard should know who the officer in charge(OIC) is, if you do not ask. OIC must restock, to the bulltin board's required amount. failing to do so will get you a warning. Three warnings=Expulsion. 10.PvPrule: You may NOT engage in PvP. Meaning, do not attack other player vessels, only brigands. If you engage in PvP and lose, you will be bringing our crew rating down, and could be demoted. 11. Do not abandon ships, attack black ships, or do anything stupid. Doing so could get you expelled unless you have a good reason. 12. Do not take over another officers pillage unless you are asked to do so. Doing so could get you expelled unless you have a good reason. 13. Do not steal any pirates shares, or hog the KB(kraken's blood) to yourself. Krakens blood must be sold in the booty division. If we hear that you did not share you could be expelled with no warning whatsoever. Fleet officer and above: 14. Do not steal from ships doing so will get you expelled and reported immediatley, unless you return the supplies/money immediately. Senior officer rules: 15. Do not randomly promote people. They MUST have the requirments, otherwise, they will stay cabin persons. If you are seen promoting people w/o the requirements, you may be demoted, unless you have a good reason. 16. All officers on board should make an effort to recruit at the end of each pillage! We know this looks like a lot of rules and requirments, but they are important for every pirates well being. We hope that you have fun and enjoy being in our crew...... never job anyone on this list PIRATE BLACK LIST proverbs-theft